


Ambushed

by MuscleMemory



Series: SH Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Wings, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SH writing challenge on tumblr.</p>
<p>Prompt: Wind</p>
<p>AU drabble where they have wings. Demons, fire, a wyvern, some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

They look down at the inferno of red, angry, scorching flames and black and white truculent smoke. There's nothing else as far as they can see, but they're rising higher and higher.

Magnus' arms are firmly wrapped around the Shadowhunter, his jet-black wings are soaring in the cold, unruly wind. Alec's broken arm is hanging limply at his side, his broken leg still attached in a weird angle. His left wing, once obsidian blue, got burned to pieces, a bloody, black stump all that remains, leaving him in agonizing pain. But he got lucky.

Magnus blames himself for leaving him out of sight for too long, but he was trying to fight the demons that appeared out of nowhere in uncanny amounts, wielding weapons of pure hellfire, and at the same time shielding mundanes from anything that was going on, and helping Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike in this unfair fight.

He is going to try everything in his power to heal the wing, heal all of Alec's physical wounds. That's the easier part after all.

They will never forget the stench of the flesh of their friends and allies as they burned to death, impossible to rescue them all. They will never forget their screams.

At least they know some of their loved ones got away. But they do not know about everyone. Alec can feel his Parabatai bond thrumming and pulsating, letting him know Jace is okay, badly hurt, but okay. He saw Luke and Isabelle dragging him to safety before the fire could latch onto him.

He thinks he saw a flash of red hair, flying past him at some point, as well. Clary should be alright. Lydia and Simon were close to Raphael and Jocelyn, fighting off more hell creatures that attacked them from all sides. Catarina and Ragnor were on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge, casting a spell to hinder more demons from crossing. Magnus didn't see them anymore, but he trusts them to know when to save themselves.

For a moment it looked as if they'd won, the demons were withdrawing, but then... then... a creature long forgotten, thought of as pure legend appeared out of the fire and smoke. A wyvern with wings as large as houses, skin like titanium, eyes like thunderbolts and lightning.

They were all petrified with devastating admiration and fear. Jace and Alec didn't need words to communicate, they moved in unison, Jace wielding his sword while Alec prepared his bow. They attacked the wyvern's eyes first, attempting to blind it.

Alec's arrow hit its target but the creature responded with flash-like bolts of fire, its wings emitting a storm, destroying everything in its wake, and the one remaining, seeing eye was transfixed on the Shadowhunters.

They tried to lead it away, but it got Jace and he got almost completely crushed by it, with luck and Luke by his side, just some of his bones and wings. Alec flew high, drawing the wyvern with him, looking for Magnus who was further away, helping Isabelle, Simon and others, not even aware yet of the creature that descended from another world.

Alec was incredibly fast, agile and strong as he maneuvered through the winds and clouds, but the wyvern was lethal, raging and vengeful. It shot lightning bolts at him, the first few missing but it managed to disorientate him, hit his leg and then shot one directly at his wing, and he crashed, racing out of the sky into certain death, but Magnus had finally fought his way back and caught him in a blue cocoon of magic, gently setting him to the ground.

When the warlock saw that Alec was safe for the moment, he tapped into his darkness within, luring out his demonic heritage, summoning a spear more lethal than hellfire and pierced the wyvern right through its heart. Its screech deafened everyone in its immediate surroundings temporarily.

It turned back to wherever it came from, but Magnus knows it's not annihilated, and he's too fearful to think of what else might have got through the gate as it must have been opened by an unknown source. Something or someone with the intention of destroying them all.

He grabbed Alec and flew as fast as he could, leaving the city behind as yet more demons flooded it, leaving The Clave and the reinforcements that finally arrived moments ago to deal with them.

His first and only concern now is saving Alexander; afterwards he will have to raise hell himself.

 


End file.
